Please, Remember Me
by voza valliere
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, seorang murid baru di Konoha High. Di hari pertamanya sekolah ia sudah harus menangis gara-gara Sasuke. bagaimana ia akan menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah? aduh, bad summary. langsung baca aja. SasuHina/OOC,typo,klise/T. RnR!


Fic ke dua saya, eerrr, bukan kedua sih sebenernya, entahlah ini fic yang keberapa. Saya buat ini secara dadakan karena ilham itu tiba-tiba muncul (?)

masih butuh bimbingan dari senpai-tachi semuaa

Langsung baca aja yaak..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Warning : typo, gaje, klise dll

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah barunya. Ia menggenggam tali selempang tasnya dengan erat karena gugup. Gadis dengan poni rata dan berwajah manis itu terus menundukkan wajahnya. Hyuuga Hinata. Ia terlambat di hari pertama sekolahnya. Tak mau membuang banyak waktu lagi, gadis itu segera memasuki gedung sekolah dan mencari kelas XI-A yang telah diberitahukan ibu kepala sekolah saat ia mengambil perlengkapan sekolahnya 3 hari yang lalu. Di ujung lorong lantai empat, ia berhenti dan menghadap pintu yang di atasnya terpampang nama kelasnya. Ia menghirup mafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu geser setelah mengucapkan salam.

"Go-gomennasai sensei. Sa-saya terlambat."

Suara lembut dari Hinata sanggup menghentikan setiap aktivitas para penghuni kelas. Seorang guru dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Senyum itu mengandung arti kebahagiaan karena ada yang lebih terlambat daripada dirinya yang notabene sering terlambat.

"Ah ya. Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau murid baru itu?" Tanya guru yang kita ketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi dengan penuh wibawa (?).

"Ha-hai." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Baiklah. Nah, anak-anak. Ini teman baru kalian yang baru bisa masuk hari ini. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Kakashi-sensei memberikan waktu pada Hinata untuk memperkenalkan diri sedangkan ia duduk di pinggiran meja sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange yang sedikit mencurigakan.

"O-ohayou minnasan. Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Hinata membungkukkan badannya di akhir perkenalan.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san pindahan dari mana?" Pertanyaan langsung terlontar dari seorang gadis bercepol dua ketika Hinata kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Da-dari Ottogakure." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa Hinata-chan sudah punya pacar?" Pertanyaan lain datang dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang membuat suasana kelas menjadi ribut. Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata merona. Melihat gelagat Hinata yang seperti itu, membuat Naruto -nama pemuda itu- menyengir lebar. "Belum ya? Hehe.."

"Dasar Naruto!" Teman baik Naruto yang bernama Kiba hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah absurb sahabatnya.

"Sensei rasa cukup sekian saja perkenalannya. Bisa dilanjutkan nanti saat jam istirahat. Nah, Hinata kau duduk saja di-" Kakashi-sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan tampak hanya ada satu kursi yang kosong. "Sepertinya kita kekurangan kursi. Lee dan Chouji, bisa kalian ambil meja dan kursi di ruang peralatan?"

"Hai sensei" sahut Lee dan Chouji bersamaan. Mereka berdua pun segera keluar kelas.

"Untuk sementara kau bisa duduk di sana selagi menunggu mereka mengambilkan kursi untukmu."

"Baik sensei." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi nomor 3 dekat jendela. Di kursi itu ada sebuah tas hitam yang tergeletak. Sekarang ia paham apa yang dimaksud sensei dengan kekurangan kursi.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kau duduk di kursinya Teme. Hati-hati ya, kalau dia datang, pasti akan mengamuk." Ujar Naruto yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

BLETAK!

"Baka! Jangan membuatnya takut!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang baru saja menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Sakit Ino-chan."

"Salahmu sendiri. Jangan dengarkan dia ya Hinata. Kalau Sasuke mengamuk serahkan saja padaku. Oh ya namaku Ino Yamanaka dan si bodoh ini Naruto." Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis.

"I-iya. Salam kenal Ino-san, Naruto-san." Jawab HInata dengan tersenyum. Tapi dalam hati ia was-was dengan pernyataan Naruto bahwa seseorang bernama Sasuke akan mengamuk dan secara tidak langsung pernyataan itu didukung oleh Ino. Tolong, Hinata tidak mau dibenci di hari pertamanya sekolah.

BEBERAPA MENIT YANG LALU

Tampak seorang pemuda baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dengan terburu-buru. Padahal pelajaran pertama baru saja dimulai sekitar setengah jam lalu. Pemuda tampan itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia seorang murid kelas XI yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Saat ia menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang OSIS, mata kelamnya menangkap sesosok gadis yang baru saja memasuki gerbang utama. Sebagai seorang ketua OSIS yang terkenal dengan kedisplinannya -Selain ketampanannya- tentu tidak ingin kejadian ini terjadi. Namun karena ia sedang terburu-buru ia hanya mendecih kesal.

"Tch! Kemana para komite kedisplinan itu?"

Masih dengan langkah terburu-buru, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang OSIS untuk mengambil kacamatanya yang tadi pagi tertinggal. Sesampainya di ruang OSIS, Sasuke segera menuju mejanya dan mengambil kacamatanya. Tidak mau berlama-lama, ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah lebar untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

GREEK!

Suara pintu digeser terdengar di telinga para penghuni kelas XI-A. Semua mata mengarah pada seorang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru saja membuka pintu. Para gadis menatap kagum pada sosok yang memang memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke melangkah masuk dan berniat menuju bangkunya sebelum melihat ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah duduk manis di bangkunya sambil mencatat materi.

"Sensei! Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ah, dia murid pindahan. Karena kita kekurangan kursi jadi kusuruh dia duduk di bangkumu untuk sementara sampai Lee dan Chouji kembali. Paling sebentar lagi mereka-"

"Sensei, ini meja dan kursinya." Seru Lee. Ia masuk dengan disusul Chouji.

"Hn. Letakkan di sana. Di balakang Naruto." Perintah Kakashi.

"Baik!"

Selagi Lee dan Chouji membawa meja kursi ke tempat yang diperintahkan Kakashi, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih berkutat dengan catatannya. Saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, ia berhenti dengan mata sedikit melebar karena terkejut. Ia kembali melangkah dengan cepat dan menggebrak mejanya sedikit keras sehingga membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Tidak hanya Hinata, tapi semua yang ada di kelas itu juga terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hime?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sedikit keras. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, kini semua murid terutama perempuan tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika baru saja pemuda yang mereka cap sebagai pangeran sekolah telah menyebut seorang gadis dengan sebutan 'hime'. Satu pertanyaan muncul di benak mereka. 'Apa hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata?' Sedangkan Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Hime? A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata lirih dengan memandang Sasuke takut-takut. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke sedikit tercekat. Ia menghela napas untuk meredam emosinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke lagi tapi kali ini dengan tenang. Ia menatap Hinata tajam.

"A-aku murid baru disini." Jawab Hinata. Tapi sayangnya bukan itu jawaban yang ingin didengar Sasuke. "A-ano.. Kalau boleh tau, kau siapa?"

"Kau pasti bercanda." Gumam Sasuke lirih jadi hanya Hinata yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Go-gomen ne.. Ah! A-apa kau Sa-Sa-Sasake-san?" Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku Hinata. Siapa yang kau panggil Sasake, hah?!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Hei hei Sasuke! Hentikan! Jangan membentak seorang gadis seperti itu. Kau ini tidak gentle sama sekali." Kakashi menghampiri mereka berdua berniat untuk menghentikan Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai bersikap kasar.

"Tch! Terserah!" Sssuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi-sensei. Tidak hanya Kakashi-sensei yang dibuat kesal oleh ulah Sasuke. Beberapa siswa juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun mereka tidak berani berbuat apa-apa selain menatap iba pada Hinata.

"Go-gomen-nasai Sa-Sasuke-san.. Hiks." Hinata mulai terisak. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Seingatnya, baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang membentaknya apalagi di depan umum. Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika melihat Hinata menangis.

"Dasar cengeng!" Sasuke mengambil tas hitamnya dan melemparkannya pada kursi yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Lee. Seharusnya kursi itu diperuntukkan untuk Hinata tapi kini diduduki oleh Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dan kembali ke depan kelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya. Hinata mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengangguk.

"A-ariga-tou.. Hiks Naruto-san."

"Kau keterlaluan Teme! Membuat seorang gadis semanis Hinata menangis seperti itu. Wajar kan dia tidak tahu namamu. Dia kan murid baru." Omel Naruto.

"Menurutmu dia tidak tahu namaku? Tch! Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Balas Sasuke kesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah Teme. Tapi sikapmu yang seperti tadi tidak bisa aku terima." Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi-sensei yang masih mengajar.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak memperdulikan pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh Kakashi. Ia mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Sikapnya tadi pada Hinata memang sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi menurutnya tidak semua merupakan kesalahannya. Hinata juga bersalah! Apa maksudnya gadis itu memanggilnya Sasake? dan yang lebih penting kenapa gadis itu disini? Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tampak kembali serius menyalin catatan dari papan tulis ke bukunya.

"Murid baru ya? Tch!"

"Nah anak-anak, pelajaran kita cukup sekian. Kalian boleh istirahat." Ujar Kakashi sambil menata bukunya lalu keluar kelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino segera menghampiri Hinata setelah Kakashi keluar. Tenten juga ikut mendekat pada Hinata.

"I-iya."

"Sasuke benar-benar kejam." Gerutu Tenten tapi tentu saja dengan suara lirih karena Sasuke masih duduk di bangkunya. " Tapi tapi.. tadi aku mendengar Sasuke-kun memanggilmu hime. Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Eee.. Entahlah. Aku tidak tau." Jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja kejadian tadi. Dia memang aneh. Ayo keluar." Ino mengajak Tenten dan Hinata keluar kelas. Ketiga gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Hime?" Gumam Sasuke lirih. Ia menunduk dengan raut wajah terluka.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore dan bel tanda sekolah sudah selesai, berbunyi. Semua siswa segera berebut untuk keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang langsung pulang dan ada juga yang masih harus mengikuti kegiatan klub. Hinata dan kedua teman barunya -Ino dan Tenten- juga baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Ne, aku harus latihan." Ujar Tenten.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau duluan saja, biar aku yang menemani Hinata-chan ke gerbang depan."

"Baiklah. Aku duluan yaa." Tenten segera berlari meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata." Ino menarik tangan Hinata tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Hinata? Ada a- Eh?! Kau?!" Ino berseru karena terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa yang menahan Hinata.

"Hn. Lepaskan dia." Kata seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam dengan dingin. Sedangkan Hinata sudah merasa ketakutan karena Sasuke memegang tangannya dengan kuat seolah tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu Sasuke? Kau membuat Hinata-chan takut. Sebaiknya kau yang melepaskannya. Kami mau pulang!"

Sasuke memang salah satu pemuda yang diincar di Konoha High tapi bukan berarti semua gadis tunduk padanya. Salah satunya Ino. Bisa dibilang, Ino adalah orang yang berani menentang Sasuke dan tentunya Sasuke tidak menyukai itu meskipun dia dan Ino adalah teman dari Junior High bersama Naruto juga.

"Sai, urus pacarmu!" Perintah Sasuke pada seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Haah.. Baiklah sepupu. Jadi kau membutuhkan bantuanku hanya untuk ini?" Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sai itu mendekati Ino dan melepaskan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Sai?! Menyebalkan!" Seru Ino karena kesal.

"Karena dia sepupuku. Sudahlah Ino-chan, kita kencan saja yuk." Sai menarik Ino untuk menjauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Awas kau Sasuke! Kau akan tau akibatnya jika membuat Hinata-chan terluka!" Ino sempat berteriak ketika mereka akan berbelok menuruni tangga.

"Pengganggu sudah pergi. Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik Hinata tapi gadis itu melawan.

"Ti-tidak mau." Cicit Hinata. Butuh keberanian yang besar untuk melawan ketua OSIS ini.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak! Atau aku akan-"

"A-atau apa? Ku-kumohon jangan seenaknya." Kini Hinata menatap pemuda itu tajam. Meskipun dari luar ia terlihat seperti gadis lemah yang menyedihkan tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain bersikap seenaknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya menabrak dinding akibat dorongan Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh emosi. Sasuke adalah tipikal orang yang tidak suka dilawan dan dia tidak akan pernah mengalah. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Yah, itulah Uchiha.

"Kau membuat kesalahan besar, Hime." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia mengurung Hinata dengan menempelkan lengan kanannya pada dinding sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu Hinata agar gadis itu menatapnya.

"To-tolong lepaskan!"

"Hn? Tidak semudah itu. Kau mau tahu kesalahan terbesarmu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata tepat di depan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

Untung untuk Sasuke, tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Lorong dimana mereka berada sekarang sangat sepi. Lorong itu memang lorong yang paling cepat sepi jika jam sekolah telah usai karena terletak di lantai empat yang merupakan lantai paling atas.

"Tidak ada yang mendengarmu, Hime."

"Kumohon Sa-Sasuke-san, biarkan aku pergi." Hinata menatap Sasuke memelas. Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini. Padahal Hinata merasa tidak mengenalnya dan kalau penyebab Sasuke seperti ini karena di kelas tadi, bukankah Hinata sudah minta maaf?

"Tidak Hime! Kau sendiri yang muncul di hadapanku dan itulah kesalahan terbesarmu. Jangan harap aku akan melepasmu." Sasuke memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba sehingga membuat gadis itu semakin bingung. Kenapa Sasuke memeluknya? Dan apa maksud perkataan Sasuke tadi? Pertanyaan terakhir, kenapa Sasuke terus memanggilnya 'Hime'?

"Lepaskan aku." Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri tapi usahanya sia-sia karena Sasuke memeluknya sangat erat. Hinata terus meronta dan memukul dada Sasuke tapi justru Sasuke menangkap tangannya dan menguncinya. "Ada apa denganmu? Hiks.. A-aku-"

Sasuke membungkam bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya. Ya, putra bungsu Uchiha itu mencium Hinata dengan paksa dan sangat kasar. Tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa menerima itu sehingga ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Ia terus meronta ditengah ciuman liar dari Sasuke sampai saat lidah Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata, Hinata langsung menggigitnya dengan keras. Sasuke langsung melepas ciumannya dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"Sia-"

PLAKK! Hinata menampar pipi kanan Sasuke sehingga membuatnya terbelalak karena terkejut. Pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Hinata yang memang sangat keras dan ia menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Hime, aku-"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?!" Bentak Hinata penuh emosi. Saat ini tidak ada lagi Hinata yang lemah lembut dan baik hati. Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh amarah karena perlakuan pemuda itu yang kurang ajar.

"Semarah apapun kau, aku tidak akan minta maaf." ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia yakin ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Kini pertanyaan muncul di otak jeniusnya. 'Apa Hinata sudah melupakannya?' Jika itu benar, maka ia telah kalah dari permainannya sendiri.

"Ja-jahat.. Aku-aku membencimu!" Setelah berkata demikian, Hinata melewati Sasuke dan akan meninggalkannya tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan pemuda itu.

"Hime.."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Permisi." Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke kemudian ia benar-benar pergi dari sana. Hinata dengan cepat menghapus air matanya sebelum ia keluar dari gedung karena di lapangan, masih banyak klub yang berlatih.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Hinata dan tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia menyentuh pipi kanannya yang tadi ditampar oleh gadis itu. Suara desisan keluar dari bibirnya karena ia benar-benar merasakan sakit di bagian pipinya. Ia yakin kini pipinya mulai membiru.

Ada satu hal yang sulit dipercaya Sasuke saat ini. Hinata kembali. Pemuda berambut emo itu mencengkram dadanya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat gadis itu lagi? Ia benar-benar bingung. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Hinata? Gadis itu terus menghindarinya.

Deg!

_'Sesuai keinginanmu, Hime! Kau bilang akan melupakanku? Coba saja kalau bisa!'_

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sebodoh itu." gumam Sasuke. Ia menatap lantai marmer yang menjadi pijakannya dengan tersenyum sinis.

T.B.C

Keep / delete minna?

Review pleaseee (*^﹏^*)


End file.
